Yours and Mine
by Soma's Corner
Summary: "I can see how much you're hurting and it... it hurts me as well." The war against Alvarez and Acnologia ended in a decisive victory for our heroes. In the aftermath, a banquet at the Royal Palace in Crocus is held commemorating Fiore's victory. At this party, another, more personal struggle between two would-be lovers, will finally be resolved, with a little accidental help.


**Author's Prelude:** Well, it's been a very long time, but I am still alive! And thanks to all the people who're still leaving reviews and follows for both the stories I've got out so far. It's wild to know people are still enjoying Shadow Blade over a year after I started it. Life's been kinda busy (by which I mean I work my job, go to the gym and play a whole lot of Fire Emblem) which hasn't left a lot of time for writing, and if we're being brutally honest, the way the Fairy Tail manga went towards the end really put me off writing Fairy Tail-related stuff for quite a while. That being said, I've actually been sitting on this for a good few months and decided to release it. I'll have a little explanation on the story at the bottom. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The final blow against Zeref had been struck, and with that, the war against the Alvarez Empire had finally ended. The air was filled with cheers and hollers as the victorious warriors of Fiore celebrated. In the following days after the necessary repair and recovery had been made, a banquet was held at the Royal Castle of the country in Crocus, something of a throwback to the Grand Banquet of the Grand Magic Games all that time ago.

The party was in full swing, drink and food flowing in abundance as the joyous survivors chatted, danced and sang together with abandon. Fairy Tail's Titania, Erza Scarlet, found herself in the middle of the chaos and enjoyed every moment of it. After a while however, the novelty of prising Natsu and Gray apart from fighting yet again began to wear off and she decided to step outside for some air. Meandering her way past the drunken revelers and hopeless suitors, Erza made her way out of the hall to a secluded balcony outside, intending to buy herself some minutes of peace. It seemed fate had other plans for her in mind though, as it appeared someone had the same idea and beat her to the punch.

Both to Erza's surprise and expectation, that person was Jellal, his blueberry locks drifting as the breeze brushed his face. A sombre expression creased his face as he gazed out on the horizon. "Hardly a face fit for a celebration." Erza surmised to herself. She momentarily considered leaving him with his thoughts, but she knew that he would've sensed her presence. Whether due to magic or not, the both of them had developed some sort of sixth sense for each other.

"Jellal." Erza finally called out.

Jellal turned his head to confirm it was who he had been expecting and, satisfied, turned his body to face her. "Erza." He responded gently, with that same mix of care and reverence he always had when saying her name.

"I thought I might find you here. Parties have never exactly been your scene."

Jellal put his hand on his head as he replied "Ah, well I suppose some things never really change... Care to join me?" He offered, motioning to the empty space at the balcony with his arm. Erza chuckled and made her way towards him. Resting her elbows on the balcony, Erza sank forward, sighing as she took in the view. It really was a beautiful sight, the view of the city expanse followed by rolling grassland, all laid over by the dwindling gleam of the twilight sky. For however long, the two of them enjoyed the view in silence, drinking in the atmosphere and each other's company.

"I've heard some news about you and your guild." Erza began.

"Hmm?" Jellal perked up.

"Yes, they say you're going to be summoned for an audience with the Princess of Fiore herself."

"Ah... yes. I suppose I should tell you. They've already informed us on the subject of our appointment."

"And?"

Jellal looked down at his hands. "And... they intend to offer us pardon for our previous crimes." He answered solemnly.

Erza started at that. "What? You're sure?!".

Jellal nodded and Erza felt her heart soar. She turned and wrapped Jellal in a tight embrace. One he returned, but only after a delay. "Jellal, that's such wonderful news! You're going to be a free man again!"

"Mmm, I suppose I am..." Jellal's muted response came with a shrouded smile, a look altogether unfitting of a man who'd heard the news he had.

Erza frowned confusedly. "Why on Earth is he so down about this?" She thought to herself.

"Please, try not to bowl me over with your excitement." She joked as she clapped his arm. Jellal shook his head quickly, as if shaking off thoughts and replied. "I know it doesn't seem it, but I am happy. Truly, I can't believe this is happening after so long."

Erza relaxed. "Oh, I guess it makes sense that it hasn't fully sunk in yet."

"Hmm... well, it's more than just that."

"What do you mean?" Erza frowned.

"When I think about the last seven years, I think about all the effort I put into destroying Zeref and his empire of Dark Guilds. But in the grand scheme of things, I had nothing to do with Zeref. Yes, he and Acnologia were destroyed in the end, but I wasn't a part of that, and neither was my guild. I just can't shake the feeling that I'm still not worthy of this. I suppose I'm still just not sure of myself."

"Jellal..." Erza gazed at him. The look on his face belied turmoil and conflict.

"That must be it." She thought. "He must have been so used to thinking of himself as a criminal, that he's struggling to accept life as an innocent man again. Maybe that's why he's been so intent on his "mission" from the start. All this time, I bet he never actually intended on forgiving himself... What a beautiful idiot I've fallen for." Erza couldn't help the tiny giggle that escaped her lips at that last thought. Jellal was taken off guard, and frowned quizzically. "Something funny?" He asked sheepishly.

"Haha, nothing. I'm sorry." Erza laughed as she shook her head and turned away from the balcony. She took a few steps away from Jellal, making to leave. Noticing this, Jellal called after her.

"Erza? What is it?" He asked.

Erza turned around, still wearing a smile. "Come with me. I want to show you something." Erza commanded gently, holding her hand out for Jellal to take. Cautious of her intentions, but knowing he'd be powerless to resist her anyway, Jellal grasped Erza's hand with trepidation and allowed her to lead him wherever she would.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So... hope you enjoyed that. Like I said in the prologue, I've been put off writing FT-related things since I feel the manga went downhill. Ironically though, that's why I ended up making this. I don't really consider myself a Jerza shipper, but I am a big fan of both Erza and Jellal individually, and I consider their relationship to be a hugely important part of their characters (especially Jellal). So seeing it get as screwed as it did in the manga really rubbed me the wrong way, to the point that I just felt like coming up with my own idea for their resolution in the end.

This was really meant to be a one-shot, but it ended up spinning out into something a bit longer than I'm really comfortable releasing at once. I doubt people wanna read a thesis long chapter, after all. So consider this the appetizer to the main course next time, which should be out very soon. Hope you look forward to it!

As for the ongoing Shadow Blade, I've been asked if it is indeed ongoing. And the answer to that is... yes! However, I would warn you to not be too expectant as far as schedule goes. I personally feel pretty happy to make a new chapter, but we'll see how it goes.

In any case, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. See ya next time, and Happy Holidays!

-Soma


End file.
